


Give Me Something More

by triedtobepolite



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: And not temporary character death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jesse Manes is Evil, M/M, Mind Talking, Sex, Temporary Character Death, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedtobepolite/pseuds/triedtobepolite
Summary: When Michael started talking about going to college, nobody took him seriously. He needs Alex's help to get in but he would never have thought it would lead them to the biggest and hardest adventure of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon !
> 
> I'm not sure I tagged this correctly so please, leave a comment of you think something needs to be added to the tags.
> 
> See the end notes for songs references :)

_How is it now have you moved on_  
_And do you still think of me  
_ _When I'm gone_

When Michael started talking about going to college, nobody took him seriously. Isobel had rolled her eyes at him, knowing perfectly he wouldn’t leave her, especially now that she needed him more than ever. Max, freshly brought back from the dead by his siblings, had just shrugged. If Michael wanted to go, he had the right to go, no matter what their sister said. After a few weeks of not changing his mind, it had appeared that Michael was serious. He was going to University of New Mexico, he was leaving for Albuquerque and he was getting a double major in Astronomy and Civil Engineering. One tiny little problem, apart from Isobel freaking out, was his criminal record. 

That’s why he found himself on Alex Manes’ doorstep just after sunset. He steeled himself and knocked. He could hear the rattle of Alex’s crutches on the floor just before the door swung open.

\- Guerin? What are you doing here?

Michael’s smile was a little strained. They hadn’t really seen or talked to each other since the Maria debacle and here he was, asking for a favor.

\- I kinda need your help…

Alex looked surprised.

\- Ooook… What can I do for you?

\- Can I come in?

Alex nodded and made his way to the couch, letting Michael close the door. He came to sit on the armchair and wrung his hands together. Alex’s gaze fell on his healed hand and Michael hid it behind his back. The soldier frowned before asking:

\- What do you want, Guerin?

\- I was wondering if you could clear my criminal record?

Michael flinched. He hadn’t planned blurting it out but he was fucking nervous. After so many months, being this close to Alex was nerve-wracking. He wanted to climb him like a tree and he was pretty sure it would get his ass ended over to him faster than he could say “pancake”! Alex rose an eyebrow at him.

\- You want me to do what?

\- For college… They won’t let me in with a criminal record so…

Alex nodded.

\- Ok… I see… You really want to go?

Michael couldn’t keep the hurt look off his face. He had thought that, of all the people around him, Alex would be the one to believe he was serious. He knew how important college had been to him when they were teenagers. Alex sighed.

\- No, Guerin, I didn’t mean it like that… It’s a good thing you’re going…

\- But?

Alex shook his head.

\- No ‘but’… I’m gonna miss you, that’s all.

Michael was surprised but his brain was doing a little happy dance and couldn’t really process what he just heard. Alex was going to miss him! Alex admitted that he was going to miss him!

\- Oh… Well, I’ll only be three hours away… It’s not like I’m going to war…

There, foot in mouth in less than ten seconds… That must be a record, even for Michael.

\- I mean…

Alex put his hand on his and squeezed gently.

\- It’s alright, Guerin, I get it. I’ll see what I can do, ok?

Michael nodded, lost for words, looking at Alex’s hand on his. Before he could do something stupid, like lace his fingers through the soldier’s like he really wanted to, Alex backed off and got up. Michael followed him as he made his way to the door, clearly indicating that their ‘meeting’ was over. 

\- Thanks, Alex.

\- Wait before thanking me, I don’t know if I’ll make it work…

Michael finally found the courage to look the airman in the eyes.

\- I know you will, so thanks.

Alex gave him a small smile. Michael could have kicked himself in the nuts for the awkward thing between them. It was all his fault. He desperately wanted to have Alex back in his life, but he didn’t know how to repair what he had broken when he had chosen Maria over him. He knew he had hurt Alex badly and, even if it wasn’t entirely his fault, he had some serious graveling to do. Feeling a sudden surge of bravery, he closed the space between them and gave Alex a brief hug. Alex went stiff for a second but relaxed and returned the embrace. Michael sighed, a little relieved.

\- See ya, Alex.

\- Bye, Guerin. I’ll keep you posted.

Michael nodded, backed off and got to his truck quickly. He waved goodbye to Alex and drove home. 

_It's such a long way down_  
_ Trying to chase these doubts_  
_ Can you erase them now and_  
_ Come make this bitter better?_

It took Alex barely two hours to access the DOJ database and clear Michael’s record. While he was at it, he accessed UNM records, made sure that Michael had gotten into all the classes he wanted and granted him a full scholarship. He felt a little guilty about that last point but, what the hell, Michael deserved the best. Alex had been surprised to find him on his doorstep, he hadn’t expected to see the alien, let alone to be asked for help. He had texted Michael when all was done but they hadn’t seen each other after that day. He had gotten a text, a group text, saying that Michael was leaving the next morning. For whatever reason he couldn’t even begin to understand, Alex had gotten into his car after work and drove straight to Michael’s Airstream. He wasn’t really expecting to find the alien and was ready for a long wait. After all, he had done it before. He just hoped that, this time, he wouldn’t wait in vain. He settled in a chair, grabbed his phone and pulled up an ebook. He was barely into his reading when he heard a truck coming. Alex stood up, self-conscious, when Michael got out of his truck. How was he going to explain what he was doing here? How was he going to express that the mere thought of Michael leaving was breaking his heart? Michael looked surprised to see him but he also looked good. Like really fucking good... It wasn’t going to help Alex, at all! The alien reached him and offered a smile.

\- Eh… What are you doing here?

Alex shrugged.

\- Waiting for you.

\- I see… I was hoping to see you tonight.

Alex frowned.

\- What’s tonight?

\- Isobel is throwing me a goodbye party… Didn't she invite you?

Alex face-palmed.

\- Oh shit, I totally forgot… I was supposed to RSVP and I got caught up in something at work and I… just forgot… I’m sorry… My head’s a fucking mess right now…

Michael put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

\- It’s ok, don’t worry about it. Actually, I think it’s better that way. I’m not sure I would be able to tell you what I have to tell you with everybody around.

Alex froze but Michael continued.

\- I just wanted to say thank you. For everything, Alex… The scholarship… You went above and beyond to help me and I… Fuck… It means so much to me.

\- That’s ok, Guerin… You deserve it.

Michael shook his head.

\- I don’t… Not after all that I did to you...

Alex couldn’t take it anymore. He got into Michael’s space and put his hands on his cheeks.

\- Michael, stop. You didn’t do anything to me that I haven’t done to you before…

\- You didn’t sleep with my best friend.

Alex cringed.

\- Nope, that would have been very very weird… Besides I don’t really know who your best friend is.

Michael smiled.

\- Right now? I would say Liz…

Alex scrunched up his nose.

\- Yeah, so so weird… Anyway, we both fucked up so much. But, I’m the one who hurt you most of the time. I’m not going to say that I wasn’t pissed off when you went to Maria, that it didn’t break my heart. But I also understood. You needed space. You needed someone that didn’t constantly remind you of what you’ve lost that day.

\- Alex…

\- No, please, let me finish. I wish I could have been there for you… After Caulfield, with Max and everything… I wish you would have let me. But I understand, Guerin. I really do. So I’ve kept my distance. I’ve waited for you to decide when you were ready to come back to me. Granted, I wasn’t really expecting you to go away but… Fuck, Michael, I’m so proud of you.

Tears had formed in Michael’s eyes and Alex brushed off the first one that fell on Michael’s cheek. Alex continued.

\- I’m going to miss you so much. 

Michael gently grabbed Alex’s wrists, broke out off his hold and kissed him. It was just a peck really, nothing like their usual kisses, but Alex’s heart soared. The alien rested his forehead against his, eyes closed.

\- You can’t say things like that, Alex, or I’m never going to leave…

Alex smiled.

\- You have to. And I think we should try doing things slowly this time… Like, we’re always crashing into each other, maybe it’s time we try a soft landing?

\- Ok, Flyboy, that sounds like a good idea.

Alex chuckled at Michael’s new nickname and raised an eyebrow.

\- Flyboy? Really?

\- Well, you’re the one who used flying metaphors first!

\- Fine…

Alex took a step back, reluctantly getting out of Michael’s arms. He felt relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

\- Take care of you, Guerin.

Michael nodded, looking at his feet. Alex sighed and grabbed him into one last hug, fighting his tears. His face buried into Michael’s neck, he whispered.

\- I love you.

Michael held him harder and the words were a little watery.

\- I love you too.

Alex relinquished his hold on the other man and stared at him.

\- You behave over there, ok? And you keep in touch…

Michael laughed brightly at that and drawled.

\- Yes, darlin’, I will... 

\- Alright… Goodbye, Guerin.

Alex smiled, kissed him quickly and made his way to his SUV. He knew if he looked back, he would never leave. He heard Michael say goodbye too just before he closed his door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Learning Part 2 - Boyzone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwqSRZcffuY)
> 
> More - P!nk


	2. Chapter 2

_So take a chance with me_  
_Let me romance with you_  
_I'm caught in a dream  
_ _And my dream's come true_

The first few months away from Roswell and his people had been hard on Michael. He didn’t have trouble fitting in, per say, even if he was older than everybody at UNM, he had made friends easily and he loved being there. But he missed Alex. There was a little Alex sized shape carved in his heart that was vacant when he was away. Things between them were great. Better than they had ever been. They talked, a lot… Texted, emailed, Facetimed, called… Everyday they chatted, one way or another. Michael had been back in Roswell for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Every time, it had been so amazing to see Alex and spend time with him (and the others, but it wasn’t the same). Still, they had been cautious around each other. They had kissed and cuddled and, last time he was home, it had ended in a wonderful make out session. Since then, they had upgraded to sexting and they had even shared some memorable video chats, trying to make the other come first just with their words and their own hands on their dicks. But that was it… It was Spring Break and Michael was determined to get laid… like the majority of his classmates. After the three hours drive, he was ready to burst out of his skin. He made his way to the Crashdown to meet with Isobel and Max as planned. As soon as his sister saw him, she jumped out of the booth.

\- Michael!

He smiled at her and let himself be hugged. He waved at Liz, who was busy with customers, and the two aliens joined their brother. Max gave Michael a side hug.

\- Eh man, how was the road?

\- Fine… I’m starving though!

Liz arrived just at that moment and laughed.

\- I’ve heard the screaming of an empty belly, what can I get you Mikey?

\- The usual, thanks!

Liz went to place his order. She came back a few minutes later with a milkshake and some fries and Michael delightfully dipped them in it. Isobel gagged.

\- Gross… I wonder where you took that from…..

Max snorted.

\- From whom, I would say…

Michael shot him a bored glance and shrugged.

\- Alex’s right, they taste a lot better like that…

Isobel snickered.

\- Where is Boy Wonder anyway? I would have thought you’d have gone straight to him!

Michael sighed.

\- He’s working. But after today, he’s off until monday and allllll mine…

His sister recoiled and he smirked.

\- I do not want to know anything about your sex life, Michael.

\- Well, you asked!

After that, they chatted happily about the latest Roswell news, and time flew by. At some point, Liz came to join them after her shift and it was so nice to chat with all of them that Michael nearly forgot that he had somewhere else to be. His phone beeped and he checked his messages.

‘_Eh Guerin, I’m running a little late… Hope you made it to town ok!_’

‘_Yup, I’m still at the Crashdown, so no worries. You want me to start on diner?_’

‘_Yeah, that would be great… Make yourself at home, I’ll be there as soon as I can._’

Michael typed back an ‘ok’ and put away his phone. Everybody was looking at him.

\- What?

Liz laughed.

\- Nothing… You look happy.

Michael smiled at her.

\- I am… Got to go, I have a barbecue to start… See you later!

He dropped a few bills on the table, waved around and made a hasty retreat. 

When he got to Alex’s cabin, he felt a huge sense of home that he didn't expect. He knew where was the spare key but, not bothering to use it, he turned the lock with his mind and let himself in. By the time he heard Alex’s SUV park in the driveway, the steaks were marinated, the potatoes were on their way of being cooked and he was dancing on the music coming from Alex’s awesome sound system. He got back inside just when Alex crossed the threshold. Alex in his uniform was a sight to behold. He carried himself differently in it, it was fucking hot (not that Alex wasn’t alway hot, but especially dressed like that) and Michael couldn’t help but wish he could peel it off him with his teeth.

\- Eh, Private.

Alex watched him from the door and Michael got a little nervous. The soldier looked exhausted and all Michael’s plans suddenly flew out the window.

\- You ok?

Alex nodded, watched Michael squirm for a few seconds before he launched towards him. The alien found himself engulfed in a big hug and relaxed.

\- Fuck, Guerin. I’ve missed you so much.

Michael drew back from the hug a little to grab Alex’s face in his hands.

\- Me too, sweetheart. Sure you’re ok? You look tired…

\- I’m fine, it’s been a long week. But it’s over now, you’re here.

\- Yeah…

Michael couldn’t take it anymore, he kissed Alex with all he had. Alex whimpered and put his fingers into his curls. They kissed for a while and were on their way of taking each other clothes off, when Michael remembered that he was doing before Alex arrived.

\- Wait, wait… The potatoes!

\- Fuck the potatoes…

\- Aleeexxx…

\- Come on, Guerin…

Michael put some distance between them, held up a finger and kissed Alex quickly.

\- Hold that thought for one minute, I’ll be right back.

Michael ran outside to save the potatoes, grabbed the steaks in case a wild animal decided to steal their diner and made his way back inside. He dropped everything on the kitchen counter and turned to Alex… who was not in the room anymore.

\- Alex?

\- In here…

The voice came from the bedroom and Michael smirked. He made his way quickly there and stopped short. Alex was sitting on the bed, prosthetic off, massaging his stump with a pinched up look on his face. Michael frowned.

\- Fine, my ass…

Alex rolled his eyes at him and shook his head.

\- It’s just a little sore.

Michael hummed and went to Alex’s bedside table, grabbed the balm that was always on it and sat on the bed, gently putting Alex’s legs on his thighs. He started working the knots and Alex sighed. He let himself be taken care of for another few minutes before he snapped. He grabbed Michael’s arm and pulled him fully on the bed before slotting his mouth to his. Michael gasped and managed to say:

\- You really should do some PT, you’re going to be in pain tomorrow.

\- Fuck PT…

Michael laughed.

\- Is ‘fuck’ your answer to everything nowadays?

Alex stopped molesting his neck with his mouth to look at him.

\- Do you really want to chat or do you want to get naked and get your dick in my ass?

Michael swallowed.

\- Sorry… Forget I said anything!

He scrambled to his knees and gently pushed Alex back on the bed. He took his time undressing him, dropping kisses on every new skin exposed. By the time he got to his boxers, Alex was a withering mess.

\- Guerrinnn…

Alex whined and Michael grinned.

\- Patience, Private, patience…

Alex grunted and grabbed him by the hair, tugging gently but firmly.

\- I have no patience anymore, Guerin… Get on with it.

\- Alright, alright… And they say romance is dead.

But he took Alex’s boxers off nonetheless. He kissed his way up and licked into his mouth, making Alex moan loudly. Michael bit Alex’s lip and the soldier yelped. He trailed a path of kisses down Alex’s body and, reaching his goal, he circled his dick with his mouth. Alex whispered.

\- Oh fuck yes...

Michael smiled around Alex’s cock. He worked for a little while until Alex was squirming on the bed.

\- Guerin, come up here…

Michael obliged and climbed up to Alex's lips, resting his body on his, nestled between his thighs. He couldn't resist grinding his hips and rubbing their cocks together slowly. Alex sighed.

\- You're a fucking tease you know that?

Michael gasped when Alex reached down to stroke his length. He relocated his lips on Alex's neck then kiss-bit his way down his torso, stopping on his nipples, nibbling them, while his fingers slid down the brunette's thighs, then back up to his balls. Alex took a sharp breath when Michael ghosted a finger to his hole. He stopped there and leaned to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with it and went back to rub against Alex’s entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in, working it for a while before adding another one. He pulled his fingers almost entirely out and eased it back in with another one, rubbing against Alex’s prostate, making him curse every time. Michael was thorough and by the time he was satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt Alex, the soldier was promising him a slow and agonizing death if he weren't putting his dick in him right the fuck now. Michael made a soothing sound.

\- It's ok, I've got you, darlin’.

He reached down to lift up Alex's good leg, making it easier for his cock to line up correctly, and thrust inside, all the way in. Alex cried out and his toes curled. Michael had to take a moment, forehead resting on Alex’s knee, otherwise he would have burst right then. The feeling of being inside Alex after so long was overwhelming. He glanced at the soldier who had his eyes squeezed shut.

\- You ok?

Alex nodded, relaxing a little.

\- Yeah… It’s been a while.

\- Yeah… Too long…

Alex reached to stroke Michael’s cheek and he grabbed his hand, kissing it.

\- Let me know when you’re ready.

Michael kept still until Alex moved experimentally. They both moaned and Alex gave him the brightest smile.

\- Come on, Guerin, fuck me like you mean it.

Michael chuckled.

\- Oh, you’re so on, Private...

After that, they didn’t talk much. Apart from some small words of encouragement, they just concentrated on the other. Michael fucked slowly into Alex, their kisses sloppy. They changed positions a few times, enjoying the freedom of movement that a real bed brought. Alex was taking the hard thrusts of Michael's hips happily, driving his cock deeper and deeper, brushing his prostate but not hitting it directly. At some point, Michael got Alex to sit back on his lap. Alex pushed on his hands, mindful of his leg, and let Michael gently guide him until his back was against the alien’s chest. If Michael had thought that his dick had gone as far as it could earlier, he had been sadly mistaken. His cock pushed so deep inside Alex that the soldier dropped his head on his shoulder and whispered:

\- Oh my fucking God!

Alex rubbed his face in Michael’s jaw and his heart ached at the tenderness of the act. He grabbed Alex’s mouth in a searing kiss before asking:

\- Can I move? 

\- Yes... Yes!

Michael hummed, thrusting up into Alex, making him gasp his name. After a while, they were both shaking, Michael's hips rocking, taking Alex closer to the end with each thrust. His orgasm took him by surprise, his whole body tensed and he groaned into Alex's hair. He grabbed the airman's dick and started jerking him off. Alex whined and it took only a few strokes to send him over the edge. Michael held him close through it, whispering sweet words in his ear, kissing his neck lovingly until he couldn't stay upright anymore and he collapsed on the bed, dragging Alex with him. They laid like that for a while, catching their breaths, Michael still inside Alex. He would have been content to fall asleep like that but Alex grunted:

\- Ouch…

Michael rubbed a hand on his arm and asked:

\- You ok? Did I hurt you?

Alex shook his head and turned to kiss Michael. The angle was awkward but they made it work.

\- I’m fine, my leg is cramping a little. I don’t think it remembered how to bend that way.

Michael chuckled and Alex smiled.

\- Ok, I'll be right back.

Michael pulled out slowly and went to pick a warm damp cloth in the bathroom to clean Alex up. He asked him if he wanted more balm for his leg but Alex declined.

\- I’m ok… Come back to bed, ‘m cold.

Michael felt himself turn to jelly at Alex’s small satisfied voice. He slid back under the covers, Alex snuggled against his chest and he fell asleep almost immediately. Michael stayed awake a little longer. He had one last thought for the food waiting for them before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was born to love you - Freddie Mercury


	3. Chapter 3

_Give me something more_  
_More than just pain  
_ _More than making my heart ache_

Michael had finished his first year of college with top grades and a small group of friends whom he would miss this summer, but he was eager to get back to Roswell and be with Alex. They hadn’t seen each other since Spring Break and Michael was looking forward to spend time with his love. When he got back to Roswell, he went straight to Alex’s cabin. To his dismay, it was empty. Michael grabbed his phone and sent a text to Alex.

‘_Eh, where are you? I thought you weren’t working today? I’m at your place._’

He got in and made himself comfortable, settling on the couch to wait for Alex. He fell asleep and woke up hours later, disoriented. The sun was setting and he grabbed his phone. Still no news from Alex. Frowning, he tried to call him. When it went directly to voicemail, he decided to call Kyle. Maybe Alex had gone to see his friend before going home? The doctor answered on the fifth ring.

\- Guerin?

\- Eh, Valenti… You wouldn’t know where Alex is? We were supposed to meet at his place but he’s not here.

Silence met his words and Michael got even more worried.

\- Valenti?

\- Guerin… Wait for me, I’m coming.

Michael scoffed.

\- What… Why? What’s going on, Valenti?

\- Michael…

\- NO! What the hell is going on? Where’s Alex?

Michael was panicking, everything around him had started to shake. He heard Kyle sigh before he said.

\- Alex was in a car accident this morning. I was there when they brought him in, we did everything we could but… 

Michael couldn’t breathe.

\- No… no, Kyle…

\- I’m so sorry, Michael, Alex passed away. 

He vaguely heard Kyle calling for him through the buzzing in his ears before he fainted and dropped on the ground.

When Michael came back to himself, Max and Isobel were next to him and he was lying on the couch. Isobel was holding his hand.

\- Michael! We were so worried. We could feel you…

Michael sat up. 

\- I’ve got to go.

Max put a hand on his chest and kept him from getting up.

\- No, Michael, you’re not going anywhere. Kyle said to keep you here until he arrived. 

\- No, I have to see Alex.

Isobel gasped, tears in her eyes.

\- Oh sweetie, I’m so so sorry. 

Michael shook his head.

\- No.

Max put a little more force into keeping him on the couch and Michael struggled against it.

\- Let me go, Max.

\- I can’t. There’s nothing you can do, he’s gone. 

At that, Michael exploded.

\- WHY DIDN’T YOU BRING HIM BACK?

Max recoiled.

\- I couldn’t... He died in the hospital, Michael. There were too many witnesses. I’m sorry…

\- No! No… It’s not possible… He can’t… He… NO!

He broke down into heavy sobs. His siblings got on the couch with him and Isobel pulled him in her arms. Michael was gearing up to a full blown panic attack when Kyle arrived. His eyes were red and he dropped on the small table in front of the three aliens. 

\- Oh, Guerin...

Michael whimpered.

\- I want to see him.

Kyle cringed.

\- I’m sorry, it’s not possible. His father already claimed his body and brought him back to base.

Max frowned.

\- Wait… Why?

Kyle shrugged.

\- Beats me… For a military burial, I guess…

Michael couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed himself up and off Isobel’s arms and ran outside. He fell down on the ground, the agony he felt was overwhelming. His brain was going to explode. He grabbed his head, pulled at his curls, and let out a broken scream.

_More than all the madness_  
_If you can imagine_  
_All that I am asking  
_ _Give me something more_

\- Shut him up.

\- Yes, Sir.

The electricity sent into Guerin would have killed a human being. But Jesse Manes had learnt a long time ago that aliens could take a lot more than humans. He watched as Guerin writhed against his restraints.

\- Ok, that’s enough for now. 

He didn’t want the alien to die just yet, even though he was looking forward to it. Grabbing him had been surprisingly easy. Incapacitating him with the serum they had developed in Caulfield had been a joke. Seriously, Jesse didn’t understand what his son could see in that thing. Guerin should have stayed away from Roswell. 

After the little stunt that Alex pulled with Project Shepherd, and Caulfield, Jesse had taken some time to lick his wounds. When he got back to Roswell to see that his son was still involved with the alien, he decided that enough was enough. Besides, he needed something to experiment on, now that the others had been blown up. His team was very limited nowadays, thanks to his dear offspring. Him, Flint, and two other airmen were all that was left of them, but they were enough. They had hacked into Guerin’s phone and sent a text to Alex saying that he needed to stay at UNM for a few days. By the time his son would notice something was wrong, the alien would be dead. Alex had tried to call several times since, so maybe they should hurry up, in case his weakling of a son decided to do something stupid like going himself to the university to check on Guerin.

Jesse didn't know what was going on in the alien’s mind. The anguish on his face would have been heartbreaking if he’d cared. They were testing the relation between pain and the manifestation of his powers. It was working like a charm, the laboratory was full of flying objects as soon as they were inflicting pain, whether with products or electricity. It had been three days of testing and they had so much data, it had been worth it. They had two more experiments to do and then, he would take care of that thing himself. The alarm went off just when Jesse was going to tell the airman to start again with the electricity. Jesse sighed. He should really have killed Alex in that shed. He had hoped that the Air Force would put him on the right path, but it did not. He was still the worst disappointment. Jesse grabbed his gun and ordered the airman:

\- Unlock it. 

\- Yes, sir.

The holds on the alien’s wrists, ankles and forehead snapped open. Jesse wasn’t worried, even if the serum wasn’t in his bloodstream anymore since they needed him to use his powers, the alien was too weak to be a real threat. He grabbed it off the chair and put the gun to his head. Alex came into the room and Jesse watched him assess the situation in half a second. Maybe he wasn’t useless after all. The airman went to grab his gun but Alex shot him before he reached it. Then he turned the gun on Jesse. He saw as his son took in the alien’s appearance and flinched. Jesse smiled.

\- Oh Alex, what did I always tell you. You’re letting your emotions rule you. It will get you killed.

The alien had trouble staying on his feet and Jesse had to shake him awake forcefully. The thing groaned and Alex’s eyebrow twitched. 

\- Let him go. 

Jesse clucked his tongue.

\- I don’t think I will. See, you’re the reason I don’t have my specimens anymore. So, it seemed fit to get yours…

\- I said, LET HIM GO.

Alex’s raised voice seemed to reach the alien’s mind and it stirred. It whimpered and Jesse strengthened his hold on its neck, but it still spoke.

\- Alex?

\- Guerin…

\- No… No… You’re dead. You’re not real… You… You died…

Jesse laughed as his son frowned. So that was what the alien had been dreaming off. He looked at Alex who shook his head vehemently.

\- No, Guerin, I’m not dead… I’m here to get you out, you just have to wait a little bit longer. 

\- You do realize that neither of you will make it out of there alive, right? You’re alone.

\- I’m not, but you are, dad. Your two men are down and we’re ending this now. The outcome is on you though. 

\- What are you going to do, son? Shoot me? 

\- Don’t tempt me… Now, let him go. 

\- No. See, I’m tired of you running interferences. I have long ago stop thinking you’ll see the light and stop with your perversion but, if I remove that thing from the equation, maybe it’ll make you think twice before getting involved again. 

Jesse pressed the gun harder against the alien’s neck. It seemed shell shocked but it made a noise of discomfort. 

\- Looks like we’re stuck, son. One of us is going to have to cave and we both know it won’t be me. 

Alex looked him in the eyes and mutter.

\- So be it. 

He then turned a little to the thing and shot him in the shoulder. The force of the impact dislodged the alien from Jesse’s hold. The second it took him to recover from the surprise was one second too long. Alex turned the gun to him and shot. The bullet hit him in the chest and he stumbled down. Of all the times his son could have grown a pair, he chose this one. Jesse had trouble breathing. Alex pushed his gun with his foot and loomed over him. 

\- You remember what I told you years ago, dad? When you’ve hurt Michael? That I would kill you if you ever touched him again?

Jesse would never give Alex the satisfaction to think he has power over him so he said nothing. Alex continued.

\- Well, I did warn you.

Alex raised his gun and shot.

_More than all your logic_  
_Show me that we've got it_  
_That we never lost it  
_ _Give me something more_

Alex ran to Michael and dropped on his knees with difficulty. He was already sore and he still had so much to do. He grabbed his phone and called Kyle, telling him it was all good and they could come in. Then he gently shook Michael awake.

\- Guerin? Come on, wake up, we have to get you out of there…

\- Ouch… What the hell, Alex?

Alex grimaced.

\- I needed you out of the way.

\- So you shot me?

\- I’m sorry?

Michael snorted, his gaze dropping on Jesse Manes’ body. He looked up at Alex.

\- Alex…

Alex shook his head.

\- We’ll talk later… Come on…

Kyle arrived with Max and Isobel on his tail. The two aliens ran to Michael and hugged him, making him hiss in pain. Isobel cried:

\- Oh Michael, we were so worried.

Max considered the situation and healed Michael’s shoulder. He then turned to Alex, nodding towards his father.

\- Do you want me to…

\- No.

Alex was in soldier mode and he glanced to the others. 

\- Guys, get Michael out of here.

Immediately, the alien got off his sister’s embrace and came to him.

\- Where are you going?

Alex sighed. 

\- I have to check if there’re informations on other facilities in their system… and make sure that nothing can continue in here. I’ll meet you outside.

\- No! I’m not going without you.

\- Guerin… Please… I need you safe. 

Michael grabbed him by the elbows and pulled him closer.

\- And I don’t? Come on Alex, I really thought you were dead. 

\- Well, I’m not. You’re exhausted, Guerin. I promise I won’t be long. I’ll meet you outside. 

Alex gently pushed him towards his siblings. He was relieved when Michael started to go but he stopped, turned around and came back to kiss him. Alex melted into the kiss for a minute before he reluctantly took a step back. He had been scared out of his mind when he had noticed that Michael was missing. He knew immediately that his father had to be involved and it took him two days to find where they were holding Michael. Alex dropped his forehead against Michael’s.

\- You have to go, I’m right behind you.

It was a testament of how exhausted Michael was when he didn’t put up more fight and just nodded. 

\- You promise?

Alex smiled a little.

\- Yeah, Guerin, I promise. 

Michael had nearly reached the door following Kyle and his siblings when he turned around. Alex waived at him and breathed in relief when Michael disappeared. Time to get to work.  
  
Alex knew exactly where he was going and what he had to do. He had taken the time to study the blueprints of the base and knew where the central command was. He had broken into the main system, had downloaded all the informations he could, and was ready to start the autodestruction of the facility when a noise made him turn around.

Alex wasn’t surprised when he saw Flint get into the room.

\- Alex? What the fuck are you doing here?

\- What do you think?

Flint frowned. He glanced at the surveillance camera, saw their father’s body and gasped. 

\- What happened? Where’s the alien?

\- Safe. And he will stay safe even if I have to destroy all your little shops of horrors one by one.

Flint reached for his gun but Alex was the quickest.

\- Don’t… I don’t want to hurt you, Flint.

Alex knew his brother had been under their dad’s thumb for a very long time, and he knew that Flint considered him weak. 

\- Don’t make the same mistake as Dad. 

Flint narrowed his eyes.

\- You’re the one who killed our father?

\- Yes.  
\- Are you fucking insane?

Alex hissed.

\- I’m not the one who’s nuts here, Flint. I’m not the one who kidnapped and tortured people for decades.

\- People? People?? Don’t you see that they’re nothing remotely human? They’re monsters!

Alex got up and adjust his handle on the gun. 

\- What did they ever do to you, Flint? Or even to Dad? Nothing! Their only fault is that they’re different. 

Flint gave him a nasty snear.

\- You’re only saying that because you’re screwing one of those things.

Alex swallowed and tried to keep his calm. 

\- That thing is twice the man you are or that Dad was. And I will not allow you to hurt him ever again. 

\- What are you going to do?

Alex put a finger on the trigger and cocked his head.

\- Well, it’s up to you. Either you leave and never come back, and I can promise you that, next time our paths cross, it will be the last. Or you stay, and you join Dad.

Flint laughed.

\- You’re not going to hurt me, little brother. You don’t have the…

Alex didn’t let him finish. He pressed the trigger and shot his brother in the head. 

\- Wrong answer. 

Alex had to protect Michael at all cost, but what he had to do in order to keep him safe would come back to haunt him. He turned to the keyboard, pressed the key to start the countdown and left. He quickly made his way to the door they got in, except this time, it was closed. Alex frowned. It wasn’t supposed to be closed. He tried to open it in vain, it was locked. Alex cursed and grabbed his tablet. The countdown was rapidly coming down. He tried to unlock the door, bypassing the system but the autodestruction program didn’t let him in. 

_'Initiating quarantine protocol. You have five minutes to evacuate the premises.’  
_

Alex cursed and tried again to open the door. Nothing was working. He let himself slide against it to sit on the ground. He was tired and sore, his leg was killing him, and his heart was heavy. He had done what he had come to do; Michael was safe, and it was all that mattered. Though being able to be with him would have been a nice bonus, especially now that his father wouldn’t be a threat anymore. Maybe he deserved to die, he had killed his father and brother after all. And, even though they deserved it, it weighed heavy on his mind. Resigned, Alex dropped his head into his arms and waited for the end of the countdown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More - P!nk


	4. Chapter 4

_Give me something more_  
_More than just words  
_ _Something that will make my heart burn_

Michael was restless. He had down three bottles of nail polish remover and was feeling a lot better. He was pacing behind the cars and couldn’t keep his eyes of the door. Alex should have been out by now. They could hear the countdown and he had only four minutes left. Michael turned to the others.

\- Something's wrong.

Max came to his brother’s side.

\- No, he said it would take him time to get out.

Michael shook his head.

\- No, something’s not right, I can feel it. I’m going…

Isobel grabbed his arm and pulled him back behind the SUV.

\- No, you don’t know what’s going on. Maybe Alex is coming out through another door, maybe he’s coming right now and you’ll put yourself in danger for nothing.

Michael looked at her.

\- Fine, let’s check then… I can reach him by myself, but it’ll be quicker if you help me. 

During the time it took to find a way to bring Max back, the two other aliens had perfected and strengthened their powers. Isobel could use telekinesis and Michael could get into someone’s mind even though they still remained better at their initial power. He took his sister’s hand and concentrated. Michael had already been into Alex’s mind when they were apart, so it was easier to get to him than if it had been the first time. He could feel Alex’s anguish and terror and pushed a little until he was in. 

_“- Alex?  
_

_\- Guerin? What the…  
_

_\- Where are you?  
_

_\- Stuck, the door won’t open… I’m sorry, Michael.  
_

_\- I’m coming to get you.  
_

_\- NO! You won’t have time!  
_

_\- I’m coming.” _

Michael didn’t waste a second more. He told the others to stay put and ran to the door. 

\- ALEX? ALEX??!!

The voice answering him seemed far away and Michael knew the door wouldn’t be easy to get opened.

\- Guerin… What the fuck? Go away! The point of saving you is invalidated if you’re getting yourself killed trying to save me!

Michael snorted. 

\- Are you telling me I’m more important to you than you are to me? I’ve never looked away, Alex. I’m not starting now. Get back!

Nothing happened for a few seconds before Alex’s voice was heard.

\- Ok, Guerin...

Michael concentrated on the door. It took a lot on him but he managed to bend it enough so the lock gave way. He nearly collapsed but Alex was there to catch him and put an arm around him. They made their way as best as they could to the first car and took cover seconds before the explosion. They sat down, backs to the car, and broke into an exhausted and nervous laugh. Alex grabbed Michael’s hand and dropped a kiss on it.

\- We have to stop meeting like that, Guerin. It’s getting really dangerous.

Michael didn’t answer but dragged himself on Alex’s lap and kissed him deeply. Alex moaned into the kiss and put his hands into Michael’s curls. 

\- Guys, are you oo-oookkkk…

Kyle turned around quickly and returned to the others.

\- They’re fine… Let’s go, they’ll catch up. 

Michael chuckled into Alex’s mouth. 

\- Valenti should have gotten used to seeing us kiss by now…

Alex smiled.

\- I think it’s the dry humping that got to him.

\- Oh… Well, I suggest we get out of here, get home and you let me thank you in the best way possible. 

\- Sounds like a plan… But first, shower and sleep. Then, I’ll let you do whatever you want…

Michael raised an eyebrow and got up. 

\- Oh… Whatever?

Alex grabbed Michael’s hand and winced when he put pressure on his prosthetic.

\- Yeah, Guerin, whatever… But right now, I really need to get off that leg. Can you drive?

Michael nodded and took the keys of Alex’s SUV. He helped Alex get in and went to the driver’s side, casting a last glance at the prison. 

_Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting broken_

The road to Alex’s cabin was spent in silence thought they didn’t let go of each other's hand. When they got there, Michael went to help Alex. They made their way inside and Michael couldn't resist anymore. He pushed Alex against the kitchen counter and kissed him deeply.

\- Guerin… What happened to shower and sleep?

\- In a minute…

Alex let himself be kissed thoroughly for a little while before breaking the kiss and pushing Michael away.

\- Guerin… I really have to take the prosthetic off.

Michael took a step back and put a hand on his cheek.

\- Yeah, of course, I’m sorry.

\- Don’t be… I would like to continue what we are doing too… But showering for me is not remotely sexy nowadays. So, why don’t you go first while I deal with PT and then I’m all yours after I’ve showered?

\- Yeah, ok…

Alex led him to his room, pushed him inside the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed and dropped on his bed. He put his head in his hands and tried to focus on the fact that they were alive, Michael was safe, and he did what he had to do to ensure his safety. His family had been out of control for a long while, and it was his responsibility to put an end to it. Alex knew he was going into shock. It had happened to him sometimes after a really bad mission. During the act, he was in soldier mode, focused only on the outcome and not on the way to achieve it. It had been the same today. He had to save Michael, consequences be damned. But patricide and fratricide later, he was ready to shut down his brain and get very very far of all this mess. The only thing that prevented him to do so was Michael, who chose that moment to get out of the bathroom. Alex looked at him and felt his belly fill with butterflies. Michael was standing before him, a towel around his hips, curls dripping water onto his chest, and he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

\- Oh, darlin’...

The sad look Michael gave him made Alex frown. It’s only when the alien dropped at his knees and put his hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs, that Alex noticed he was crying. Michael kissed him.

\- I am so sorry, Alex…

The airman shook his head, squeezed his Êtes shut and broke into ugly sobs. Michael dropped a kiss on his forehead and got up, making Alex whimper at the loss of contact.

\- Just a second, sweetheart, I’ll be right back. 

Alex watched him go to his drawer. Michael knew his way around his cabin, he’d been there a lot these past few months, and the feeling of ‘domestic’ nearly took Alex’s breath away. Michael came back to him wearing one of his sweatpants. 

\- Ok, let’s get you out of these clothes. 

The alien unbuttoned Alex’s shirt and took it off along with his undershirt. He maneuvered the soldier out of his pants and gently took care of the prosthetic. Before putting Alex in the sweatpants, he massaged the stump with the balm and did the quickest PT he dared to. Alex’s sobs were down to hiccups but they picked up their pace with Michael’s ministrations. 

\- Am I hurting you?

Alex whispered a “no” and tried to calm down. When Michael seemed satisfied with his work, he climbed on the bed. He curled around Alex, tugged him against his chest and stroke his hair softly. He didn’t say anything. Alex knew that he understood, the sacrifice he had made, even with all they had done to him, they were still his family. Alex buried his face into Michael’s chest and cried himself to sleep. 

_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen  
We hold each other_

Michael woke up alone in bed. He sat up and listened, trying to locate Alex. His nose gave him all the informations he needed. Breakfast was on the way. He got up quickly and went to join Alex in the kitchen. He grabbed Alex by the waist and dropped a kiss on his cheek. 

\- Morning, Alex. 

\- Eh, Guerin… Want a pancake?

Michael gasped, outraged.

\- Just one? You’re wounding me! 

Alex smiled and turned to kiss him. 

\- You’re such a drama queen! 

Michael laughed and crowded Alex against the counter, kissed him and licked his lips, demanding to be let in. Alex opened his mouth obligingly and Michael pressed himself against the soldier, rubbing his already hardening cock on his hip. Alex groaned into the kiss. The alien backed off a little.

\- You wanna say something, darlin’?

Alex shook his head quickly.

\- Nope... Nothing to say.

He dived back to claim the alien's lips. Michael slid his hands under Alex's shirt, teasing a nipple as he pulled it off, tossing it to the general direction of the armchair. He started licking his way down Alex’s chest and reached the waistband of his sweatpants. Alex was waiting for him to do something, not moving, barely breathing. Something seemed to occur to him suddenly and he said:

\- So much for pancakes. 

Michael chuckled.

\- The dough is not going anywhere. 

Alex’s answer was lost in a moan when Michael pulled his pants down, releasing his half hard cock. Without waiting he took it into his mouth, making Alex hiss.

\- Fuck, Guerin…

Michael hummed around Alex, bobbing his head, feeling his dick harden along the one in his mouth. He blowed him to full hardness before stopping and getting on his feet. Alex cursed and Michael laughed before kissing him.

\- How you’re feeling this morning, darlin’?

Alex gave him an annoyed glance.

\- I’m ok, Guerin… I thought we were getting somewhere… 

\- Were we? And what is it that you want?

\- Do I have to spell it for you?

Michael smirked.

\- Yup.

Alex starred right into his eyes.

\- I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget about…

He stopped and bit his lip. Michael grabbed his hand and squeezed.

\- About?

Alex sighed.

\- How I nearly lost you? How I killed my dad and brother… 

\- For me?

\- And for me too, Guerin… I would do it again in a heartbeat if it means keeping you safe. You’re my everything, Michael. 

\- And you are mine.

Michael pulled Alex in his arms and hugged him. Alex returned the hug but took the opportunity to push Michael to his bedroom. No words were needed. Michael watched as Alex settled on the bed, and handed him the lube. 

\- Eager much, darlin’?

Alex didn’t bother to answer and put a pillow under his hips. Michael nodded, getting the message loud and clear. He gently pushed Alex's legs apart and settled between them. He coated one of his fingers with a generous amount of lube and started brushing lightly against Alex's asshole, not trying to push in yet, just teasing him. When Alex's breathing started to get faster and small moans were coming out of his mouth, he pushed in. He worked his finger slowly until Alex moved against his hand, gasping each time Michael's finger brushed against his prostate. He withdrew the one digit and pushed back with two. He could nearly hear Alex gritting his teeth as his fingers dug deeper. He took Alex’s cock in his hand and stroke loosely, moving his fingers in and out, adding one finger after the other. Michael took his time prepping his love and by the time he was satisfied that Alex was relaxed enough, the airman was a babbling mess. 

\- You alright there, Alex?

\- Mmmmmpphfinemmmmmmm…

Michael smirked and twisted his fingers. Alex gasped.

\- Fuuuuucckkk !

\- Not yet... But pretty soon, darlin’... Just have to get you a little more open…

\- I'm fine, damnit!! Get on with it or I'm going to pop before you get to the really interesting part!

Michael withdrew his fingers, making Alex whimper.

\- Oh because that part was boring?

\- No, it wasn't…

Michael leaned on Alex, rubbing his cock against the brunette’s hole and whispered in his ear.

\- Because if you're bored, we can always go back to those pancakes…

\- You little shit…

Michael laughed huskily and sat back on his feet, grabbing the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it in his hand before gently rubbing it on his hard length. He hissed, gritting his teeth. Gods he couldn't wait to be inside Alex. 

\- You're ready, darlin’?

\- Yeah…

Alex smiled at Michael and lifted his head to kiss him. Michael lined up and started pushing in slowly but firmly. Michael kissed Alex, fucking inside him with small thrusts but when a whimper escaped the airman’s mouth, he stopped right away.

\- Am I hurting you?

Alex shook his head.

\- No... No I'm ok... Keep going…

\- You sure?

\- Yes, 100%... 

Michael was more than happy to go on and he started to go a little harder, deeper with each thrust, Alex moaning with each one of them. He shifted, angling his hips another way and he knew right away that he hit the right spot when Alex gasped, eyes going wide. He kept thrusting, loving the way Alex felt under him. Time seemed to stand still, worries forgotten as they were just them, in their little bubble of love. After a while, he felt his orgasm building down his spine and he stopped kissing Alex to ask:

\- Can you come just on my cock?

Alex frowned.

\- I... I don't know... Maybe?

Michael smirked.

\- Challenge accepted!

He thrust harder, making sure to hit Alex's prostate each time, and it wasn't long before the airman moaned.

\- Michael... I'm close... Fuck, I'm so fucking close......

And the alien picked up his pace, going as deep as he could, wishing that he wasn't going to come before Alex. His wish was granted when Alex's hips jerked as he came untouched, calling his name. Alex's body clenched around his cock and Michael couldn't hold it any longer, his orgasm so powerful that he felt like someone had punched him in the guts. He let his head drop into the crook of Alex's neck, feeling utterly boneless. Michael lifted his head a little and kissed the underside of Alex's jaw.

\- You ok up there?

Alex nodded and his hand came to rest on Michael’s curls, stroking softly.

\- Yeah… I’d kill for pancakes though…

Michael laughed brightly at that. He withdrew from Alex and got up to get a cloth to clean them up. He dropped a kiss on Alex’s forehead.

\- Pancakes, coming right up.

Alex hummed, eyes closed, nearly asleep. Michael was nearly at the door when he heard:

\- I love you.

Michael smiled and turned to face him.

\- I love you, Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> More - P!nk  
Hold Each Other - A Great Big World


End file.
